The present invention relates generally to display packages and, more particularly, to a display package with a substantially transparent window for viewing an article to be sold and a method of displaying and storing such an article.
Conventional packages and conventional methods of packaging commercial products usually do not provide for ways of permitting a consumer to view the product from within the package without having to remove the product from its packaging. The illustration or drawings from the packages may not provide an adequate representation of the actual product being purchased. In addition, consumers are hesitant to purchase any item unless it has properly been scrutinized. Packages that do provide for displays of the commercial product have numerous setbacks. These packages are either too flimsy to withstand the stress placed upon them during their shipment or are too expensive to manufacture since the material used or the process applied are costly. Therefore, manufacturers, packages, wholesalers and retailers are continually seeking to find new and improved packages which are both durable against the rigors of the shipment process and functional in allowing a customer to easily see the product which (s)he is interested in purchasing.
The packaging industry is also searching for methods of prepackaging articles for sale. A pre-packaged commercial product allows for convenience and time efficiency. If an article to be sold is pre-packaged, a store attendant can remove that packaged article from the shipment box and place the package directly onto sales counters, shelves or display racks of department stores or supermarkets for immediate sale.
It would further be extremely desirable to provide a display package which also serves as a gift box for the article.